vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyler Lockwood
Tyler Lockwood plays for the Mystic Falls High School football team. He is the son of Richard Lockwood and Carol Lockwood, and nephew of Mason Lockwood. He was portrayed to be arrogant, selfish and a bully, but after his transition into a werewolf (The Lockwood Curse), he has learned to tone down his behavior. Before this revelation, he was referred to many times as a "dick," by both Matt and Jeremy. He is shown to have an athletic build, and great strength as a human. He also has a short temper and becomes angry very easily. He didn't understand why he behaved the way he did, until Mason (His Uncle) came to visit after Mayor Lockwood's death. After discovering that his family carried the wolf gene, Tyler was scared to become a werewolf himself and his fears came true when he accidentally killed Sarah and triggered the curse. Caroline Forbes, a vampire who wasn't his friend, offered her support to him, helping him through his first transformation and preparation for his new life. Tyler eventually fell for Caroline, but questioned their relationship when Jules, another werewolf and Mason's friend, told him that Caroline and two other vampires, and Damon Salvatore, killed Mason. Finding out that this was true, Tyler felt betrayed and leaned towards the werewolf brethren. He hesitated to help Caroline when she and the Salvatores were at the brink of death, which hurt her. She cut off their friendship. He leaves with Jules after. Elijah kills the other wolves and Brady is killed by Stefan. But he is still hesitant because of how much he has been lied to. This character is a member of the Lockwood Family. Appearance Tyler is 18 years old. When he is in his human form he has short black hair and brown eyes. If he gets very angry his eyes will turn yellow. In his werewolf form Tylers fur is black and his eyes are yellow. Season One Tyler was Vicki Donovan's ex-boyfriend. He didn't treat her well, and he seemed to feel bad about it, especially since he can never make it up to her now that she's dead. He had a rivalry with Jeremy Gilbert because of Vicki, but they have gotten over their differences and currently don't hate each other. He was friends with Matt Donovan, but it wasn't a close friendship and now Matt hates Tyler because of what happened between him and Matt's mom. At the Founder's Day Kick-Off Party, Tyler met 's mother, Kelly Donovan, and they started talking and made out. When Matt saw this, he was furious and Matt and Tyler got into a fist-fight. His father was also very angry and told him that he'll never disgrace his family again. However, in season two, Tyler and Matt are shown to have became friends again. Before Founder's Day, the existence of werewolves and him being one was unknown, although there were small hints to him being a werewolf. His Werewolf eyes were first seen in this episode. He was driving with , taking home. When the strange device that hurts vampires was activated he started to drive recklessly and crashed his dad's car. His eyes turned yellow when he was getting checked and were only seen by the paramedic when Tyler was unconscious. Afterwards someone found unconscious from the injuries and she was taken to the hospital, where both and Tyler were waiting to find out the results of her surgery. Her mother Elizabeth Forbes came and asked him to call his mother, then informed him that his father was dead. Season Two The death of his father was hard for Tyler to handle. He and his mother Carol Lockwood remained at their house to greet and accept the condolences of the townspeople. Tyler was the first to meet his uncle, Mason Lockwood. He was in his father's study drinking alcohol his father kept in his desk when Jeremy found him. left when Mason arrived, but Mason didn't disapprove of Tyler's drinking and they share the alcohol. While greeting the guests, Tyler accidentally invited Katherine Pierce into his home, believing she was . He threw a tantrum that frightened his mother that night, and revealed to her that he hated his father. It took Mason a while to get him to calm down. Tyler was confused about why he behaved the way he did, and Mason told him it was the Lockwood curse. Tyler hand-wrestled with Mason and lost. He watched on as Stefan and several other lost as well with good humor. Damon, wanting to find out what the Lockwoods were, compelled a worker named Carter to pick a fight with Tyler which he did and Mason ran in to break it up. Tyler witness unusual jumping from his uncle, including the change of color in his eyes, and continued to question what was going on. Tyler and Jeremy seems to find some common ground between them. Even after it is revealed that Jeremy knows the Lockwood's secret. Tyler violently confronts Jeremy about this, but later cools off and explains what he knows about his uncle and the legends about the moonstone. He believes his supernatural family secret is ridiculous. Tyler finally gives the moonstone to Mason and tells him that he never wants to unleash what's inside of him. But later he does unleash the beast. At the Masquerade Ball, Tyler parties with and Sarah, when Matt starts attacking Tyler (Because of 's compulsion). rushes in and breaks up the fight, but Matt struggles to get out of Caroline's clutches and says that he needs to finish it. Caroline punches him unconscious. Tyler is shocked about what just happened. From behind Sarah grabs a letter-opener from the desk and says "Matt failed. If Matt fails, I can't" and stabs Tyler in the shoulder, and Tyler pushes her away with great force and she hits her head on the edge of the desk and lands on the floor. Tyler runs to her and shakes her and yells that she needs to open her eyes and that "this can't be happening!". He runs to the other side of the room in panic. Caroline checks her pulse and by the look on her face, Sarah is dead. Tyler start screaming and turn into a werewolf. Caroline wonders about what is happening but Tyler yells that she needs to get away. He then shows his face, and his eyes turns yellow. Tyler starts to suspect something is different about Caroline. The first time he confronts her, she takes him down easily and at first he thinks she's a werewolf too. However, on the second confrontation, Caroline reveals to him that she is a vampire. Tyler is shocked at first and asks her if there were more, but she denied, defending Damon and Stefan's true identities. After learning each other's secret, Caroling decided to stay with Tyler through his transformation. They viewed a video of through his first transformation and Tyler freaks out, believing he could never go through this, but Caroline comforts him. Together, Tyler and Caroline prepare for Tyler's first full moon. Tyler chains himself up in the ruins of the old Lockwood Estate and forces Wolfsbane from a drink down his throat. He gags and sprawls forward, coughing. His transformation starts and he screams of in horrific pain ans his joints and bones made terrifying cracks and snaps, tearing as his chains. Finally, Caroline is forced to leave when Tyler becomes wolfish and stays outside worrying. When it all stops, Caroline finds Tyler still chained but frightened and hugs him, holding Tyler as he cries from shock. Tyler develops feelings for Caroline. He believes that Caroline feels the same way about him after she confesses that one bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire and even though she knew that, Caroline stayed with him through his painful ordeal. Tyler waited for Caroline to come home and confronted her about how he felt and that she might feel the same way. Caroline became angry that Tyler suggested that they were more than friends since she wanted to simply help but then Tyler kissed her. Caroline returned the kiss but then she stopped surprised by her response and ran into the house slamming the door in his face. Tyler went to the Mystic Grill to meet Jules, an old friend of Mason's from Florida who reveals that she is a werewolf as well. She tells Tyler all about what she knows about Caroline and that there are other vampires in town. Tyler does not believe her, being protective of Caroline after all she had helped him with. Then Jules told Tyler that Mason was killed by vampire`s and Caroline was on it. The next day Tyler confronts Caroline and asks her if it's true that Damon and Stefan are vampires and if they killed Mason. Caroline tells him the truth which angers him be mad and he pushes Caroline against her car, and says that he trusted her and she betrayed him before he walks away. Later he and Jules have conversation where Jules wants him to gove vitt her Tyler ses date he can't. Then he finds Stefan in he`s house. Stefan talks to Tyler, to try and find out what he says and get him on te side of the vampires, but then receives a phone call from Jules off Caroline's phone. She offers him a trade:Tyler for Caroline. Stefan and Damon then take Tyler to Jules, Tyler runs into the trailer where Caroline was being held hostage. Tyler hesitates before helping her out of the cage and Caroline is shocked, hen they leave Jules puts a gun to Caroline's head and Tyler doesn't try to help. Stefan and Damon fight off the werewolves before the Warlock Jonas Martin shows up, Jonas gives Tyler a message for the wolves: "get the hell out of Mystic Falls." Later Tyler visits Caroline and tells her he had 'no idea they would come for her' and he's sorry. Caroline tells him it's too late, he should have done something to help her before and their friendship is over. Then he goes to Jules and Brady and the other Werewolves and tells him he's sorry for the werewolves that have died. They ask way Mason came to Mystic Falls in the first place, Tyler says he was looking for the Moonstone and he found it Brady ask if he knows where it is and Tyler tells him he doesn't. The next day the werewolves (including Tyler) search for the moonstone and the Petrova doppelgnger. When shown a picture of Katherine, Tyler immediately recognizes it as Elena. Tyler goes to see Caroline, and she tells him to stay away from her. He steals her phone and texts Elena to find out where she is. Tyler and Brady then go to the Gilbert lake house. Brady fights Stefan and tells Tyler to guard him and kill him if he has to. Tyler says that he can't let Stefan break the curse, because he can't remain a werewolf but Stefan tells him they don't want to break the curse as it means Elena has to die. Overcome with guilt, he lets Stefan go and tells Elena he is sorry, she forgives him and hugs him. He then leaves a card for his mother and goes to the Grill to talk to Matt. He tells Matt he fell for Caroline, because she was there for him and helped him, but also says he doesn't deserve and that Matt does.He then goes to Caroline's house but just catches a glimpse of her before leaving Mystic Falls with Jules. Tyler returns in The Last Day. Tyler returns to mystic falls after receiving a message that his mother was injured and was in the hospital. He visits his mother at the hospital to find out she's okay. It is also leaned he arrived with Jules although she told him not to go. When leaving the hospital with Jules Tyler runs into Caroline and Jules leaves him so they can talk for a minute. Shortly after discussing where he's been and why he left Caroline and Tyler are both attacked by a witch and a warlock (that work for klaus). The two later wake up in the tomb both chained to the wall across from one another. Caroline had been injected with Vervain to weaken her and after an attempt to break the chains she fails. Tyler claims that he already tried and failed as well. Caroline asks why he just left her and he says it was because she deserved better. He said that she would be better without him in her life and also said she was mad at him anyways. But she then tells him she felt betrayed and hurt but never hated him. Tyler is confused as to why they have been captured but Caroline tells him Klaus plans on killing them, and the then tells him about the whole situation about the curse not being real. She then tells him that he should have never returned. After that Damon comes in and frees Caroline prepares to leave but Caroline doesn't want to leave him alone being she knows they will most likely be killed. The full moon is near and after Caroline convinces Damon to free tyler he does, after telling him she will help tyler get to his family's cellar to chain himself up. Out side of the tomb everyone finds Matt unconcious on the floor after being knocked out by damon being he threatened him. Damon, Caroline, Matt, and Tyler don't get very far until the effects of the moon begin to kick in. Tyler begins to feel his bones cracking and he feels hisbody getting ready to shift telling the group he can;t hold it any more. Caroline tries comforting Tyler but he then springs and tries to attack her, his eyes now glowing and fangs baired. Damon manages to tackle Tyler down before he can hurt caroline but Tyler then pins Damon down. But Damon then manages to kick Tyler off. Tyler then warns everyone to run and Damon gives matt back his wooden bullets for his rifle and tells Caroline and Matt to go. Tyler is now fully shifting and Damon goes in one direction and Caroline and Matt go in the other. While Caroline and Matt are running they begin to hear the howls of the wolf and make it to the Lockwood cellar. Caroline and Matt quickly go downstairs into the cellar and Caroline begins closing and locking all the doors behind her as they go deeper into the cellar. They reach the last cell and caroline attempts to lock the chains but Tyler in his wolf form then makes it and Caroline has no choice but to now hold the chains herself to keep the gate locked. Caroline tries talking to Tyler but he then leaps towards the door and everything goes black... In The Sun Also Rises Tyler is almost close to breaking down the door that keeps Matt and Caroline safe. But Matt quickly attacks and shots Tyler, wounding him. Caroline and Matt quickly leave and head for safety. The next time we see Tyler is when he is back human and back home outside the door. Caroline covers him with Matt's jacket. When Tyler wakes up a few hours later, Caroline reveals that Matt broke up with her, leaving her heart broken. As Tyler says he should of never came back, Caroline forces him to not leave and to thank her for looking after him. As Tyler comforts Caroline as she cries, he thanks her for taking care of him. Season Three Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength:' Werewolves are much stronger than any other animal or human. *'Super Speed:' Werewolves are much faster than any other animal or human. *'Heightened Senses:' Werewolves have extremely keen senses of smell, sight, taste, and hearing. *'Super-Agility:' Werewolves possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing:' Werewolves possess superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning if ever injured, their bodies will heal instantaneously. *'Durability: '''Werewolves can take far more trauma than humans can without much discomfort or injury *'Lie Detection:' Werewolves are able to sense if you're lying or not. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires but not to an Original. Weaknesses *'Wolfsbane:' When ingested, wolfsbane causes a werewolf to become severely weak and feverish. Although, If a werewolf's skin is exposed to wolfsbane, it can result in burning them. *'Device:' Invented by Jonathan Gilbert (Enchanted by Emily Bennett), the Device was a weapon designed to emit a high-frequency noise that could only be heard by vampires and werewolves. *'Decapitation:' By removing the head of a werewolf, it will result in instant death. *'Magic:' Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of werewolves to explode. *'Heart Extraction:' If a werewolves heart is taken out, it will cause instant death. Relationships 'Richard Lockwood Tyler and his dad never had a good relationship, because he was a strict parent. On several occasions, Richard has had to step in because Tyler did something in public where Richard felt ashamed of him. Whenever Tyler and got into a fight at a Career Night at Mystic Falls High School, Richard and Alaric stopped it, and Richard brought the two of them outside. Tyler's dad tried to get the two of them to fight each other, even though they didn't want to fight anymore. Tyler's dad also had a talk to him when Tyler got into a fight with and told him to never shame his family again. On the Founder's Day, Richard is angry at Tyler for not going home when he was asked to. It was the night of rounding up the vampires and he didn't want Tyler to be in danger. This proves that Richard clearly cares about Tyler and his safety even though he doesn't really show it. After Richard's death, Matt Donovan made fun of Tyler's dad and poured alcohol over his picture. Tyler gets offended and mad proving that while he had a tumultuous relationship with his father, he clearly loved him. Carol Lockwood Tyler seems to have grown up with a distant, but somewhat positive relationship with his mother. It is only after the death of his father that Carol began to have a closer relationship with her son. When Mason Lockwood disappeared once again, Carol informed Tyler that "I guess it's just you and me now." Although he doesn't show it, Tyler is clearly fond of his mother. Jeremy Gilbert Jeremy and Tyler were both interested in Vicki. This led to several heated encounters and verbal threats. When Vicki died they seem to have a truce. It is later discovered they both draw and have interest in the fantasy world. When Tyler sees a book full of werewolf drawings he discovers that Jeremy knows his family secret. They now have a seemingly strange friendship. They share a mutual understanding of each other and their families. They have common ground in the tragedies they have both experienced. Caroline Forbes' Tyler originally disliked Caroline and the two never talked much, but now that they have discovered each other's secrets, they have a new reaching with each other. In '' Tyler confronts Caroline in an attempt to find out how she knew about him. Tyler assumes Caroline is a werewolf like him, to which Caroline laughs. Tyler then attempts to force Caroline's hand by pushing her against the wall in an attempt to get her to fight back. Tyler then finds out that Caroline is a vampire through her own admission. In The Sacrifice Tyler is seen with Caroline as she attempts to help him deal with the fast approaching full moon. Tyler discovers a journal left behind by his uncle Mason, in which he chronicles his first transformation into a werewolf. He also finds a recording of the event to play on his laptop. After seeing the intense pain that Mason experienced during his first transformation, Tyler becomes very worried. In "By the Light of the Moon" Tyler and Caroline prepare for the full moon together, they go to the old Lockwood property (where Mason was first going to change in Bad Moon Rising) and chain Tyler up. Caroline and Tyler wait until finally Tyler begins to change, Tyler yells at Caroline to go but she refuses holding him against her and whispering encouraging words, until she is forced to leave when Tyler tries to kill her. While he still changing Caroline cries helplessly outside not knowing how to help him. After the change is over and Tyler is back to his human form Caroline rushes back in (the room is completely destroyed) and again Caroline is seen to be holding him in the same way. Caroline is shown to be very happy and relieved saying "You're okay, you made it, you didn't get out, you're okay!" But Tyler replies "No, I'm not." In The Descent, Tyler develops a romantic feelings towards Caroline after finding out that even though a werewolf bite can kill a vampire, Caroline risked her life to be there for him. He questions whether if Caroline has feelings for him as well. Tyler waits for Caroline at her doorstep and starts asking her why she would risk her life for him. He asks, "If a werewolf bite kills a vampire, why would you risk it?" and Caroline bluntly replies "Because you needed help" and Tyler says, "I could have killed you!" and Caroline replies, "But you didn't" Tyler is completely thrown off by what Caroline says and tells her that he doesn't understand her. Caroline gets offended by his surprise of her words and says, "Why is it so hard for you to let someone else help you?/ It's like you don't want anyone to care about you" Then Tyler kisses Caroline not letting her finish what she was saying. Caroline returns the kiss but quickly pushes him away. In, Daddy Issues, after Jules tells Tyler that Caroline has been lying to him about Mason and other vampires in town, he feels very betrayed and hurt, not only because he trusted her but because he developed feelings towards her as well. Jules locks Caroline up as a hostage to get Tyler back from Stefan. Even though Tyler helps Caroline get out of the cage she was trapped in, he doesn't do anything when Jules captures her again and tries to kill her. Caroline now feels betrayed by Tyler and makes it clear that she no longer wants to be friends with Tyler when he comes to see if she's okay and to apologize. In Crying Wolf, Caroline avoids Tyler when he tries to talk to her and tells him to stay away from her. Tyler, feeling confused and lost decides to leave town with Jules. Before leaving, Tyler confesses to Matt that Caroline has been there for him through his tough times and he eventually has developed feelings for her. But even though he loves Caroline, Tyler tells Matt that Caroline deserves a good guy like Matt and that Matt should be good to her. After talking to Matt, Tyler goes to Caroline's doorstep but he is hesitant to ring the doorbell and just gets a quick glance of her before he leaves without saying goodbye. See also * Tyler and Vicki - The details on their relationship and ending. * Tyler and Caroline -The details on their growing friendship * Tyler and Matt - details on their friendship * Jeremy and Tyler - detail on their rivaly then friendship Gallery Season 1 TylerLockwood.jpg|Tyler at the Mystic Grill. 11Michael_Trevino_(Tyler).jpg|A promo image of Tyler. Tyler Elena Vicki Pilot.png|Elena, Matt, Jeremy and Tyler around a wounded Vicki. 103FNB 003.jpg Tyler Moon.png|Tyler doesn't know what his problem is. Tyler_book.jpg|Tyler at Career Night. Tyler.jpg|Tyler at the Halloween Party in 2009. Tylerkelly.jpg|Tyler and Kelly Donovan kiss. TylerFoundersDay.jpg|Tyler offers to take a picture of Caroline and Matt. Tyler.JPG|The devices affect on Tyler. Tyler1.jpg tyler and matt.jpg Cw-thevampirediaries-prt-mtrevino 044831-22baaa-281x374.jpg BattleOfWillowCreekFloat.jpg|Tyler and Jeremy. Season 2 Tyler 1 the return 1.png Vampire-werewolfs.jpg|Tyler with his uncle Mason TheReturn06.jpg TheReturn07.jpg TheReturn08.jpg TheReturnNew.jpg TheReturnNew1.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-15.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-11.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-10.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-7.jpg BadMoonRising7.jpg BadMoonRising8.jpg tylor and jeramy.jpg eye.jpg ebjkkj.jpg 6a00e54fb7301c8834013487c2a845970c-800wi.jpg Vlcsnap-2010-11-16-23h12m49s181.png Sacrifice14.jpg vlcsnap-00013.jpg tyler angry.jpg vlcsnap-00023.jpg vlcsnap-00022.jpg vlcsnap-00030.jpg vlcsnap-00046.jpg vlcsnap-00048.jpg vlcsnap-00050.jpg vlcsnap-00051.jpg 006034503a1.jpg|By the light of the moon. Caroline & Tyler daddy_issues01.jpg daddy_issues02.jpg daddy_issues03.jpg daddy_issues04.jpg daddy_issues05.jpg daddy_issues06.jpg daddy_issues07.jpg daddy_issues08.jpg bmrbts001.jpg.jpg tyler_513.jpg.jpg Michael-trevino-promotional-photo.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-04-30-12h23m16s199.png Vlcsnap-2011-04-30-12h23m13s168.png Michael-trevino-vampire-diaries-12102010-lead-200x222.jpg Vlcsnap-2010-12-10-20h11m50s218.png Vlcsnap-2010-12-10-20h16m13s29.png Vlcsnap-2010-12-10-20h26m13s143.png Trivia * In the novels, Tyler's surname is "Smallwood" and he turns into a werewolf with the help of Klaus (Sue Carson is sacrificed in a ritual of blood). In the series, Tyler turns into a werewolf with the intervention of Katherine. * In the books, Tyler and Caroline were allied against Elena and Stefan. In the series Tyler and Matt are allied against Stefan but then Matt agrees to Stefan and his relationship with Elena. Caroline helps Tyler with the death of Sarah and the werewolf transformation. * Tyler Smallwood has two twins (werewolves) with Caroline but in the series, Caroline is converted into a vampire by Damon and Katherine intervention. She was not related to Tyler until the episode Masquerade. * In Season 1 he only appears in half of the episodes, the fewest of every main character. ** During season 2, he has appeared in every episode, except Katerina , ''The Dinner Party, The House Guest, ''Know Thy Enemy, The Last Dance and Klaus. ** Out of all the main characters he has missed the most episodes the other being Jenna. ** He didn't appear in five episodes in a row in season two, beating Bonnie, who missed four episodes in a row in season one. * Tyler has interacted with all main characters, except Jenna. * He is currently the only full-blood werewolf know to be alive. Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Werewolves Category:Lockwood Family Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Mystic Falls High School Students Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Male